


In the future where we live

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm not kidding, Spoilers, a little fluff at least, future!fic, massive spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: What is life like in the future? When they return from their trip to make sure their past selves save Rufus things look a little different than how their 2018-selves would imagine it to be.SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE!





	In the future where we live

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing written by a sick and very tired me. Not edited, just churned out while I still have hope we'll be renewed. So, here it goes. it's a bit of a fluff

Barely 30 minutes after the Future Time Team arrived to the present they had all been gathered up in the kitchen by a confused Christopher. Christopher seemed to get more agitated at the minute by her own confusion as she tried to figure out exactly how what had happened had actually happened. 

No one seemed to know how to start the conversations. There had been many false starts as the future trio, consisting of Wyatt, Lucy, and Jiya, had looked on with far too much calm. Both Jiya and Lucy told themselves this was a good thing, this meant that things would work out. 

“We would have come earlier,” future Wyatt eventually said, glancing over at future Lucy with look that meant something to them but left the rest of them completely bewildered, “but things got in the way.”

Future Lucy coughed, interrupting Wyatt. “We know how to get Rufus back.” That was all it took for the present-team to forget all about the look Wyatt had given Lucy. This was the only thing they needed, and Lucy knew that. Whatever else was going on, what had happened between this past and their present was irrelevant to the people who had just lost their friend and family member. 

“You could’ve lead with that,” present Jiya almost yelled, impatient and ready to find her boyfriend again and save him. He had been dead just a few hours but it was too long. She had been without him for three years, living in the 19th century expecting to never see him again. She was prepared to never see him again if he was alive. He wasn’t. That she couldn’t live with. There were no dreams of him living until he’s gray and old with teeth falling out, that wouldn’t happen now. She had nothing to comfort herself with. He was gone. 

“Told ya,” future Jiya said, rolling her eyes at her teammates that she knew were barely able to keep it cool in the presence of their past selves. They were able to fool their past selves but not each other. This trip had been something they had talked about for nearly two years, they had all agreed upon revealing nothing about the future but the bare necessities. 

The tumultuous time they’d arrived in was a big changing point for them all, causing any changes could alter their future into something unrecognizable. It wasn’t something they could afford, not now. Even though they wanted to assure their old selves that things would get better (doubtful, maybe they just got used to it but it would get far worse before they ended up were their future selves are now). 

So that was what they did. Future Jiya gave her past self and Connor the information on how to update the lifeboat to ensure they could travel to a place they’d already visited – it would take months to do but the payoff was worth it. They would need to keep the lifeboat operational as the updates were made, which was the trickiest part. Rittenhouse was still out there, giving them no time to grieve. 

In turn, future Wyatt gave his past self and Christopher the tactical rundown on how to go about it, while Lucy briefed her past self and Flynn about the historical aspect of it. What time they’d need to go to, what to prepare for and what type of people, and what roles they’d have to play. It was a long mission, but it was the only way to do it. 

Just hours later, with their past selves filled to the brim with information, they left as abruptly as they came. Though they could spend longer time in the past it was best not to tempt fate, they’d once been on the receiving end of this, being the past selves. It needed to be as similar as possible to ensure nothing vital got lost. 

When the lifeboat 2.0 landed in 2023, not inside the bunker that they’d lived in back in 2018 but in a huge barn, the doors of the barn were wide open as the trio stepped out, welcomed by the warm setting sun outside the barn doors. For miles all that could be seen were the fields they worked during their off-time to get food. Times had changed, and living off-grid was their only option now. It helped that their lifeboat was nuclear powered now, making the need for electricity low and possible for them to harvest from suncells. 

Lucy saw him standing by the barn doors, leaning against it as if he’d been waiting there the whole time while she was away. It still made her roll her eyes, how cavalier he tried to be even though he knew she saw right through it. 

“Hello handsome.” She winked at him, standing up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Am I more handsome now than I was back then?” His eyes twinkled and she made a show of inspecting him, tilting his head, pulling gently at his hair.

“Definitely then,” she pressed another kiss to his cheek. “You had no grey hairs.” She giggled when he playfully slapped her bum, pulling her to him. 

“Careful.” He smirked. “I might just jump into that ship and take a trip myself.”

“You think I’d realize sooner then, huh, Casanova?” She shook her head. “Where’s Felix?” Then she saw him, sleeping in the shadow of the barn behind Flynn, tucked into the buggy Christopher had gifted them ages ago now. It wasn’t made for the terrain, but it worked. Felix loved it, and they could take him with them out in the field when they had to work. The huge umbrella with a UV-filter that Rufus had fused to it did wonders to keep him safe out there. 

“How was he?” She leaned her head against his chest as they peered down at him. Dark tufts of hair stuck out in all directions, curly in some places and still flat in others, his lower lip sticking out as it did when he slept making his impossibly chubby cheeks look even chubbier. Her heart twinged painfully as she looked at him.

“He did good, missed his mom though.” They rocked in each other’s arms as they looked down at their baby. He would turn one soon and they still had no idea how to make it all work. They were winging it so far. “Rufus helped him get through the first rough patch, his singing voice is awful but Felix loves it for whatever reason.”

“Good to know it worked this time again.” As if Rufus knew they were talking about him he and Jiya emerged from the house, him waving happily like they hadn’t just made sure he didn’t stay dead five years ago. They compartmentalized a lot these days, that’s how they got by. 

“Was it hard not to warn them?” Flynn asked as the two of them watched Rufus and Jiya chase around a blonde and blue-eyed little girl a little more than four years old as she screamed of laughter. 

“No, I knew what I had to protect. Us, Felix, and Hannah.” She looked down at her son once again. “I kind of wanted to tell myself to not ignore the nausea… sore boobs… you know, the whole Felix-situation.”

“The Felix-situation?” he asked, amused.

“It would have been nice to not have been… so surprised.” She shrugged. “Anyway, I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”


End file.
